iDidn't Say I Was in Love With You
by konfusion
Summary: But you promised," She sighed. "You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as--" It was his turn to interrupt. "I didn't say I was in love with you." One-shot. Seddie.


**So this is a quick oneshot at 10:35 PM when I should be doing homework. Alas, something popped into my mind and I had to write it down.**

**This is based off a script Dan Schneider released on his blog. It will be airing on iCarly, but this is my take on it. :] Seddie, of course.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or this script.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Freddie Benson received a text from Carly Shay discussing love, you would have thought he would get excited, or maybe disappointed. Maybe it would be the brunette finally confessing her undying love for him after so many years of denying it. Perhaps it would be the exact opposite; that she would never love him and he should just move on with his life. But whatever was contained in this text was something that made Freddie Benson very nervous.

He was asked to meet Carly in the iCarly studio, where they would discuss love. Freddie was not at all eager to have this conversation, but he knew the girl would harass him if he didn't have it with her soon. He'd rather just get the entire thing over with. So he reluctantly crossed the hall to her apartment and met her in the desired place, which is where he was standing now.

She was sitting in a bean bag chair, staring at her fingernails as if they had become the most interesting thing in the world. When she heard the door open, she looked up to see her obviously uncomfortable male friend standing in the door way. She immediately popped up from her bean bag chair upon his entrance, losing all interest in her nails.

"Carly," Freddie said nervously. He shut the door behind him, incase their other friend, Sam, decided to eavesdrop like she had done before. The most recent time this occurred she happened to ruin Freddie's life. But she definitely made up for it.

Carly watched as Freddie fidgeted before her. She had to know. There was no way she could avoid asking him now.

"Freddie," She said nonchalantly. They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments. Carly was about to speak, but Freddie beat her to the punch.

"Can we just not talk about it?" He pleaded. He didn't really want to get into his love life with the girl he had loved for over a decade standing before him.

"No, we can't just not talk about it." She reasoned. During one of their last talks, Freddie had blurted out he was in love with someone. He didn't say who, and the fact that Carly didn't know who her best friend was in love with was eating her alive. Carly Shay had to know everything about her best friends.

"But my mom's waiting for me to—"

"I don't care." She cut in. "Are you in love?"

Freddie's eyes desperately scanned the room, searching for something that would take the conversation of the course it was going. He spotted the chicken pot pie they were going to use for tonight's iCarly, which was hours away. It was worth a try, anyway.

"So," He said casually, avoiding the subject. "What's in that chicken pot pie? I mean, I know 'chicken' obviously, but what other—"

"Are you in love or not?" She cut in again. The brunette was very determined to pry the answer out of her friend, no matter what she had to do.

It was silent for a moment. Freddie had a thoughtful look on his face, contemplating whether or not he should tell Carly. On one hand, it was his personal business and he had every right not to share it. On the other hand, he had promised Carly that he wouldn't keep secrets from her. And if there was one thing Freddie Benson was good at, it was keeping his promise. And judging by the look on Carly's face, she knew this as well.

"Yes," He said simply. He had told her the truth—but he hadn't given so much away as to who it was he was in love with.

She sighed. "But you _promised_," She half whined. "You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as—"

This time it was Freddie who cut her off. "I didn't say I was in love with _you_," He specified. And it was true. Carly wasn't the girl he had fallen in love with. But Carly was the girl who was currently staring at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"But if you're not in love with me…" She trailed off. "Then who _are_ you in love with?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Freddie paused again. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Carly who he was in love with. Again, it was a very personal subject that he shouldn't have to share with anyone but himself. But considering Carly was his best friend, and wouldn't spill his secrets to anyone, he figured he would tell her. With an exhausted sigh and his hand running through his hair, he let himself spill his secret.

"I'm in love with Sam," He said confidently. More confidently than he would have thought possible. He wasn't sure he could string those words together to form a sentence without his voice wavering, but somehow he managed to do it. And he sounded strong, sure of himself and how he was feeling.

Carly stared at him, almost as if she hadn't heard him. There was no way he could have said Sam. She tormented him on a day to day basis. She was never nice to him. Sure, they had kissed, but there's no way one little kiss could result in Freddie falling in love with her.

But he definitely did say Sam. He said it so proudly that it would be hard for one to miss his words. Still, Carly found it hard to believe that this was really true. Which is why she pulled out her cellphone and dialed three digits.

"Hi," She said when someone picked up. "I need an ambulance sent to Bushwell Plaza…" When Freddie realized what she was doing, however, he tore the phone from her hands.

"She was just kidding!" He said cheerfully as he hung up. However, when he looked over to Carly, his face displayed no trace of cheerfulness.

"What was that for?!" He asked, exasperated. That move wasn't something Carly would normally do. It was something that someone would expect Sam of doing instead of her sweet, innocent best friend.

"You just told me you were in love with _Sam_! _Sam_, the girl who beats you up everyday!_ Sam_, who can't go five minutes without calling you a dork or a nub! This is _Sam_ we're talking about here, Freddie! How am I supposed to believe you're in love with Sam?"

"Carly, I barely even believe it. I don't know why, I just am!" He was being completely honest with her. He didn't know when he fell in love with the blonde, and he surely must have been crazy to wander down that road in the first place. But he was already too far down the road, and there was no turning back. It was time to face the consequences. Which In Freddie's case, might result in a physical beating.

Carly sighed. There was no use in arguing with him about this—after all, you can't help who you fall in love with. And just because Freddie was crazy for falling in love with the most aggressive girl on the planet doesn't mean that she should judge him for it.

On the other side of the door, Sam Puckett was listening to their conversation—again—and a wide grin spread onto her face as she digested the thought of Freddie Benson being in love with her. Out of all the people in the world, he was in love with her. And maybe she wouldn't say she was in love with him, but she definitely had a special place reserved in her heart for the nub. But he wasn't just any nub, because he was _her_ nub. Smiling to herself and chewing on beef jerky, she quickly and silently slipped downstairs.

"Alright," Carly sighed. "You can go now." Freddie looked at her thankfully, glad the awkward conversation was over. He opened the door mere moments after Sam had disappeared down the stairs, and shortly followed suit, eager to be away from the awkwardness of the iCarly studio.

Carly resumed her place in the bean bag chair once again. The conversation with Freddie had certainly not gone the way she had anticipated. To be honest, she was relieved that she wasn't the one the boy had fallen in love with. She couldn't be burdened for the rest of her high school career by having to break his heart time and time again.

She just prayed Sam wouldn't be the one breaking his heart. But a voice in the back of her mind told her that she wouldn't. That voice told her that Sam would take very good care of that dork.

Because he wasn't any dork. He was Sam's dork.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I don't like the ending at all, but I really hope that when this episode airs, it takes a Seddie twist. By the way, when Carly called for the ambulance was not my idea. That was one of Dan Schneider's alternate endings to the part of the script he released. (the script ended with "I didn't say I was in love with you."**

**To read the script and the various funny alternate endings, copy and paste this into your web browser (remove the spaces):**

**http :// danwarp .blogspot .com / 2009 / 09 / icarly-when-fans-assume .html**

**Adios!**


End file.
